An Awesome Night
by Ninjaaah
Summary: Ou quand un prussien soit disant sobre fait sa déclaration à son autrichien préféré. /TRADUCTION/


**Rating : Thé.. Euh T./shot/**

**Pairing : Prustria, PruAus, … 'Fin voilà quoi.**

**Disclaimer**** : AliceOfTheRose (Fic trouvée sur son deviant art, voici le lien pour ceux qui veulent l'original : **aliceoftherose . deviantart gallery / 35208902#/d3kml3u **)**

**P'tite note**** : Hehehe~ je l'ai finie, enfin, ENFIN ! En plus le PruAus manquait trop sur le fandom, il était de mon devoir de poster un truc sur ces deux là.. (en fait j'ai surtout la manie de kiffer des pairings pas populaires ou plus du tout populaires 8D) **

**Hum... Bref, je me suis aussi fait Prusse rolled par l'auteure originale si ça vous intéresse. (**www . youtube watch?v=fPAW-GHMqQg**)**

**Bon je ferme maggle, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je t'aime, » répéta Gilbert avant de reprendre une gorgée de bière.

« Tu es soûl Gilbert et lâche-moi, » râla Roderich tout en le poussant, réflexe qui déclencha de nombreux rires des habitués du bar.

« Elizaveta je veux partir, maintenant, »

Il en avait assez. Les yeux de l'autrichien laissaient désormais clairement voir qu'il était énervé. Hongrie hocha la tête silencieusement et l'emmena dehors difficilement à travers la foule.

« Monsieur Autriche, vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir rester encore quelques minutes ? » insista la hongroise, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à cet instant. Gilbert -bien que ivre- avait enfin réussi à faire sa déclaration à Roderich !

« Pourquoi devrais-je alors que je pourrais plutôt rester chez moi à jouer du piano ? Cet endroit m'étouffe plus qu'autre chose et est pour moi tout sauf amusant, surtout si un certain prussien complétement soûl s'amuse à me coller, » ajouta sèchement le brun en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes.

« Hé, je suis même pas encore bourré ! _Kesesese ~_ » Un Prussien sauvage venait d'apparaître, mais Roderich n'avait même pas sursauté, l'habitude certainement.

« Ça m'inquiète encore plus... » Reprit l'autrichien. « Et puis qui t'as donné le droit de parole ? Retourne à l'intérieur abruti. »

« Seulement si tu m'embrasse pour me souhaiter bonne nuit _mein liebe_, » murmura Gilbert près de l'oreille de son homologue.

Le brun lui tourna vivement le dos, laissant s'échapper un petit rire ironique. Il ne pouvait, malheureusement pour lui, cacher le faible rougissement sur ses joues blanches jusque là.

« Veux-tu rentrer avec moi, Eliza ? »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, » répondit la hongroise.

Elle en profita rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir si Prusse était encore là, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Bizarre... » pensa-t-elle, la brune aurait juré que Gilbert aurait été plus obstiné...

« Eliza, tu viens ou pas ? »

« Oh pardon ! »

* * *

Tout Roderich Edelstein pourrait penser à la déclaration d'amour d'un certain prussien ivre et de ce commentaire à l'extérieur du bar. Ceci était LA raison pour laquelle il détestait aller dans ce genre d'endroits.

L'autrichien était maintenant allongé dans son lit, à moitié replié sur lui-même.

« _Je t'aime_. Dieu sait que je hais ces mots, » marmonna-il.

Le brun se retourna de l'autre côté, laissant sa tête se reposer sur ses bras.

« Quelque chose va mal le bourge? »

Roderich se figea sur place avant de se retrouver face au regard arrogant de l'albinos anormalement proche de son visage.

« Gilbert, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » Hurla Autriche, perdant son habituel contrôle.

« West m'a foutu dehors, uh. Pour quel autre raison tu pensais me trouver ici ?

D'ailleurs, comment tu te sens maintenant ? Ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que t'as quitté le bar à ce qui me semble.. »

« Je suis juste un peu stressé, merci pour ta question. » répondit férocement le brun, laissant son accent typique de chez lui s'échapper.

Gilbert souria et s'approcha un peu plus de l'autrichien, son nez frôlant le sien.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'amuse quand tu parles avec ton accent sans t'en rendre compte, _mein liebe, »_

Encore avec son « _meine liebe_ »... Depuis quand Roderich lui avait autorisé de l'appeler comme ça ? Non, l'autre prussien et lui étaient tout sauf amants ou amoureux. Était-il si dur pour lui de le comprendre ?

« Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Gilbert. Et je me fiche de savoir s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, sors de mon lit et tiens toi loin de mes régions vitales. »

« _Kesesese ~ _Merci, le bourge. Ça fait plaisir. » Termina l'albinos avant se pencher près du visage d'Autriche pour l'embrasser.

Le brun poussa un gémissement et retomba lentement sur le matelas, le corps du prussien se rapprochant au fur et à mesure de lui.

« Kesesese ~ ! Je l'ai enfin eu ! C'est AWESOME. Je suis AWESOME ! » se répétait silencieusement Prusse d'un air satisfait.

Roderich se retira alors brusquement pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Gilbert tu as un goût ignoble, comme la bière, » s'indigna Autriche, sa main gauche posée sur ses lèvres.

« Oui et toi tu as un goût semblable à cette merde sucrée que vous cuisinez dans ton pays, et alors ? »

Ce commentaire sembla vexer l'autrichien qui lui lança un regard furieux.

« Sors de ma chambre. Maintenant. » siffla-t-il.

« Nein~ »

« Fais-ce que je te dis Gilbert. »

« Depuis quand l'Awesome moi se résigne et devient ton esclave personnel ? »

« … »

Un court silence de quelques minutes s'installa dans la pièce, laissant le brun le fixer froidement.

« Bon. Où en étions-nous ? » reprit Prusse, pensant que son homologue s'était à peu près calmé. L'albinos tendit alors une main vers lui pour...

Schlack !

« SCHEIßE ! »

Ledit albinos se frotta sa main légèrement blessée par le coup d'une... Cravache ?

« Tu pensais peut être qu'après ça tu pourrais t'en tirer indemne _mein liebe_ ? » Sussura Roderich avant de lécher sensuellement l'oreille du prussien.

« Mein Gott... »

« Embrasse-moi encore Gilbert. »

Sous la demande du brun, Gilbert se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres avec une passion qu'aucun des deux ne ressentait auparavant l'un pour l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, l'albinos se retira brièvement pour reprendre de l'air et fixa un Roderich rougissant, d'un air satisfait. Cette nuit allait être Awesome, il en était plus que sûr.

* * *

**Scotty-Chwan**


End file.
